learning
by mavisthecursedgirl
Summary: He was teaching her so she could grow to her full potential, the pupil didn't know was that the reason of her learning was for horrific evil purposes. - zervis!


" Like this?" Mavis questioned as she looked to her teacher.

All she got in reply was a small smile from her teacher. The girl knew what this particular smile meant, learning quickly over the time she has been practising with him, it meant that she was doing an amazing job but just was not quite there yet.

" Then what else do I need to do?" Mavis asked.

The man moved forward, hesitating for a moment, before setting the palms of his hands on her forearms, and moving them in accordance to the words that followed,

" You must spread your arms more, widen your stance for stability and concentrate more on this power. You need to try as hard as you can. "

With those words, he took his hands off her immediately, walking to the spot he occupied before he went to Mavis.

The blond haired girl nodded at this, squeezing her eyes shut, she spread her legs while bending her knees as she widened the width between her arms, the words 'you can do it, you can do it" repeated itself over and over in her head as she tried.

But despite her efforts, it still didn't work.

The man simply shook his head, " You can't be so stiff while doing this, and judging by the look on your face, you're thinking too much. You are trying hard, but at the same time you must stay calm and peaceful, you must be like a stream in a forest as it flows. Think, Mavis, think. Think of why you are learning this magic, what is your cause?"

Hearing those words, Mavis exhaled, opening her eyes then closing them again as she inhaled slowly, but this time more gently, her eyelids barely touching each other as she concentrated. Letting her shoulders fall and relaxing her mind, she let the words slip off her lips " I want to learn magic to protect my friends and family, to protect the life of all, because life is such a precious thing."

" Every single life in this world should be protected no matter how crude or how good they are. We must reach out for the peace in us. But if it fails, I need this magic to fight those who threaten my friends - my family. That is why I learn magic, to protect my family from those who seek to destroy the peace."

" That is a meaningful cause, Mavis, now use that resolve and let it go, use it to guide you to your magic, and with a resolve as strong as that, I believe you will be strong as well…". The mysterious teacher voice trailed away to a halt, continuing the rest through his thoughts as he stared intently at the girl before him.

" …strong enough for the day that I take that resolve and crush it with my hands, setting it aflame and scattering the ashes. Strong enough, that when I take your resolve, you'd be so powerful, resolve will mean nothing to you anymore, for you'll no longer have a cause to fight for."

But the petite girl only heard the words he spoke aloud to her, smiling to him, genuinely thinking that he supported her cause, that he truly wanted to help her achieve the peace for living beings,

Believing that he truly wanted her to achieve her goal, the girl slid her arms back into the air, concentrating firmly, searching deep within her to let her inner magic break free from her body, and break free it did.

the warmth slowly ebbed out from her core, seeping into her veins and throughout her body, she allowed it to flow steadily towards her fingertips. The moment it flowed to the tips of her fingers, a shower of golden light flowed forth from the tips and into the air around her, the golden specks danced beautifully around her, casting an ethereal-like glow around her that made her look as if she were beautiful radiant star straight from the sky,

" Open your eyes, Mavis. Look at what you have created." A hushed whisper came out from the man's lips.

The moment the words reached her ears, the girl carefully opened her eyes, flinging wide open in wonder and amazement as she took in the beautiful golden magic spreading around her. It was rather disorienting to think she actually made it, but when she finally believed it, a calming sense of joy and delight engulfed her body, her soul, this feeling made her eyes lighten in happiness, along with the amazing sense of achievement and contentment.

" I didn't know magic could look so beautiful." She breathed out, the words coming out merely as a whisper.

" Well, now you can see it can, Mavis. You're becoming stronger by the day and it's showing through your magic… I'm happy to say that you are almost ready" said the dark-eyed male with the slightest trace of a smile on his lips, that if you didn't look closely enough, you would never be able to notice.

Mavis tilted her head, frowning, the aurora of gold dimming as her arms slowly fell to her side, " What do you mean by 'almost ready'? "

Closing his eyes, her mentor spoke, " It is nothing to worry yourself over about, nothing you need to know yet."

Mavis still was curious but decided not to question the man knowing he was a man of few words, he barely spoke unless needed to, she did not even know her teachers name, but that was okay. She knew there are different types of people out there in the world, and he's just one of them, the kind shrouded in mystery, the kind that is normally misunderstood. So deciding to go with her heart and gut, Mavis decided to trust him, trust the man with kind eyes.

But what Mavis did not know was that this decision of hers would eventually rain death and destruction down upon the world she loves. Overwhelming her with so much hate and sorrow - hate for herself and her own naivety, sorrow for all that she has lost, she would weep for centuries to come.

…..

 _"Zeref"_

 _"Mavis"_

 ** _A/N:_** _so this was actually my first fic! I forgot to post it on here, so I finally posted it hope you guys enjoyed it! Can you guys please review? If you do it will bring a huge smile to my face!_


End file.
